


a gloomy day gone wrong (or right)

by emblanity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bickering, Boys Kissing, Chess, Confident Harry Potter, Experienced Harry Potter, First Kiss, Fluff, Hermione Granger is So Done, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Eighth Year Common Room, M/M, POV Third Person, Ron Weasley is So Done, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Snarky Draco Malfoy, not that is matters much since its so subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblanity/pseuds/emblanity
Summary: It happened so fast Draco didn’t even have time to process it.Leave it up to Potter to ruin everything.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	a gloomy day gone wrong (or right)

It happened so fast Draco didn’t even have time to process it. 

It started on a gloomy day much like the day dementors got too close to the school grounds in third year during the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff Quidditch match. Draco and Harry are once again going at each other inside the eight year common room, apparently not even the gloomy weather outside could stop them from going at each other. Hermione had merely sighed and walked towards the opposite side of the room where the rest of the eighth year is avoiding the bickering and instead watching an intense chess game between Ron and Dean, though it's quite clear who the winner is. 

The bickering was familiar though it lacked the same heat from the previous years as the hate has definitely changed. Changed to what? Draco doesn’t know and he refuses to acknowledge it, much like what Harry is doing. 

Well, has been doing as Harry had just pulled Draco by his tie and smashed their lips together. 

The room went quiet, everyone staring at Harry and Draco. Ron’s knight hanging uselessly in his hand as he stared, gaping at Harry and Draco. 

Harry pulled away and licked his lips. He looked at Draco who froze and could feel his face heating up. He smirked. “Cat got your tongue?” He teased. Draco’s face turned even redder. “Did you just kiss me?!” Draco asks Harry, who’s looking way too smug for Draco’s liking. . 

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “That’s what a kiss is, right? I knew you were inexperienced but you should know what a kiss is.”

Draco scowled at him. “Was that supposed to be a kiss? I wouldn’t know with your terrible performance of it. Are you sure you’re as experienced as you say you are?” 

Harry rolled his eyes fondly at him, which is ridiculous they weren’t  _ fond _ of each other. “I liked you better with my tongue down your throat.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Potter, you never had your tongue down my throat,” Draco scoffed. “I would like to,” Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling up at him. Draco’s face turned red and Harry laughed, wrapping his arm around Draco’s slim waist and pulling him towards the eighth year dorms. 

The rest of the eighth year stared at their retreating backs in shock, well, exasperation in Hermione’s case. “What the fuck,” Ron said, his knight dropping from his hands. 

What the fuck, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I keep up with this fluff my angst skills is going to be nonexistent. (Not that I have the heart to write angst drarry yet). Anyways I hope you enjoyed this. Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
